maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network
Summary of Television Network Cartoon Network (abbreviated CN, corporately known as The Cartoon Network, Inc.) is an American cable television network created by Turner Broadcasting which primarily shows animated programming. The channel was originally launched on October 1, 1992 after Turner purchased the animation studio Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1991. It was originally served as a 24-hour outlet for classic animation properties from the Turner Broadcasting libraries and is mainly youth-oriented, but shares channel space with a late-night adult oriented channel programming block called Adult Swim which was launched on September 2, 2001. It also broadcasts many shows, ranging from action to animated comedy. Original series started in 1994 with Space Ghost Coast to Coast, along with Cartoon Cartoons original programmings like Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, the Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog. Since 2009, it has begun airing a small amount of live-action programming, specifically movies from Warner Bros. and New Line Cinema, both of which are also owned by Time Warner. It is currently the third cable channel behind Disney Channel and Nickelodeon. Despite the network's name, Cartoon Network does not carry any preschool programming and currently airs several live-action shows in its lineup. On September 6, 2010, Cartoon Network aired MAD after the Regular Show ''series premiere as part of the network. Appearances in Show [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Episode 1']] Zombi: The hunter was in clothes similar to Elmer Fudd. *[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']]' [[Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'''Star Wars: the Groan Wars]]: ''Star Wars: the Clone Wars'' is parodied. *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']] Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End: Daffy Duck was seen carrying a barrel wearing Donald Duck's clothes. *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']] Dinosaurs with bird effects: Sylvester makes a cameo as a saber-toothed cat and Tweety appeared as a dinosaur. *'Episode 9' [[Ben 10 Franklin|'Ben 10 Franklin']]: ''Ben 10'' gets spoofed along with Benjamin Franklin. *[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']]' '[[Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]: Finn and Jake from [[Adventure Time|''Adventure Time appeared]]. *[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14']] Slop N' Shop: The pig in the skit resembled Porky Pig. *[[HOPS / Naru210|'Episode 19']] [[Hops|'HOPS']]: Bugs Bunny appeared at the party eating celery. *[[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Episode 21']] 'Not a Fan a Montana: Miley Cyrus was Wile E. Coyote and Justin Bieber was Road Runner. *[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'''Episode 22]] [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']]: Mordecai and Rigby from ''Regular Show'' appeared. *[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']] Meep! My Dad Says: Road Runner gets spoofed alongside with $h*! My Dad Says. *[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']] [[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']]: Adventure Time gets spoofed along with the Avengers. *[[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Episode 25']] Spewwing Bee: Elmer Fudd appears as the judge and says Ming-Ming is correct. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 1 (27)']]' '[[RiOa|'RiOa']]:Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show ''appeared for the second time. Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote make cameos at the desert. Road Runner got the ring in his lunch and got the ability to fly while Wile E. Coyote got hit by an anvil. *[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 2 (28)]] MAD News: Marvin the Martian appeared letting his sink run water on Mars. *[[Kung Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'''Episode 3 (29)]] Kung Fu Blander: Pepé Le Pew was one of the black and white things destroyed by Shen's Angry Birds. *[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 9 (35)']] How I Met Your Mummy: Gossamer makes a cameo as one of the monsters in a restaurant, however, he is sky blue. *[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Episode 11 (37)']]' '[[The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'The Celebrity Ape-rentice']]: Mojo Jojo from ''the Powerpuff Girls'' appeared. *[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 13 (39)']] Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service: Speedy Gonzales makes a cameo as one of the mice in a cage by Mickey Mouse. *[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'Episode 17 (43)']] [[2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']]: The Powerpuff Girls get spoofed along with ''2 Broke Girls'', where Bubbles and Buttercup are completely broke and working at a diner. And also, Mojo Jojo appeared again, along with "Him". [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *[[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'Episode 5 (57) ']]' '[[I Am Lorax|'I Am Lorax']]: Mordecai and Rigby appeared for the third time, this time as zombies, and Mojo Jojo appeared for the third time, this time also as a zombie. *[[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'Episode 8 (60)']] MADvent Calendar: Disney re-designs the seven dwarves as something they call ''7D'', but the rest of the world calls it Adventure Time. *[[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'Episode 12 (64)']] MADvent Calendar: The announcer says that Cartoon Network celebrates its 20th Anniversary, but is still not old enough to stay up past 9:00 PM in the evening. *'Episode 12 (64)' [[Once Upon a Toon|'Once Upon a Toon']]: The classic Cartoon Network characters get spoofed along with ABC's ''Once Upon a Time''. The classic Cartoon Network characters were, which include: *#Johnny Bravo (from ''Johnny Bravo'') *#Dexter and Dee Dee (from ''Dexter's Lab'') *#Jack (from ''Samurai Jack'') *#Cow and Chicken (from ''Cow and Chicken'') *#Hector Con Carne, Boskov and Hector's Stomach (from ''Evil Con Carne'') *#Nigel Uno (leader of the Kids Next Door) *#Courage (from ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'') *#Grim Reaper (from ''the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'') *#Blooregard Q. Kazoo (from ''Foster's Home'') *#Buck Tuddrussel (from ''Time Squad'') *#Edd, also known as "Double D" (from ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'') *#Blossom (leader of the Powerpuff Girls) *#Lazlo (from ''Camp Lazlo'') *[[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Episode 17 (69)']] Who Wore it Better?: Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls appeared for the fourth time. *[[The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'Episode 22 (74)']] The Land Before Adventure Time: Adventure Time gets spoofed along with ''the Land Before Time''. *'Episode 22 (74) '[[Regular Shogun Warriors|'Regular Shogun Warriors']]: Regular Show gets spoofed along with Shogun Warriors. Category:Organization Trivia *"Cartoon Network" was said three times in MAD Season 3. Once in I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus, and twice in Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon. Category:Organization Category:Cartoon Network